The invention relates to a domestic machine for making, cutting and shaping pasta. Specifically, the invention concerns a machine of the specified type controlled by an electrical geared motor.
The machines of the type specified above require a unit for rolling of the sheets of pasta in which two smooth rollers are fitted adjacently and turningly on respective axis, which are essentially horizontal and parallel in a frame, which is, for example, arranged on a table or the like. The rollers are turned at the same time in opposite directions by means of a motor and respective movement transmission mechanism. Pasta mixture made of flour and eggs is manually fed and passed through the rollers and is thus flattened and rolled in the form of a sheet. Furthermore, another unit of the machine is arranged by the side of the rolling unit and is used for the subsequent cutting and/or shaping operations of the pasta from the sheet, which is manually fed and passed between another pair of rollers, whose surface is contoured, supported in the frame, respectively adjacent and turning on respective axes, which are essentially horizontal and parallel and turned at the same time in opposite directions by means of a motor.
In machines of the known type, at least two cutting and/or shaping roller units are provided and arranged by the side of the shaping unit in the frame of the machine.
However, machines of this type are not equipped with efficient means for protecting the operating units from the risk of involuntary introduction of objects or body parts of the user in the units.
Particularly, in the case in which all the pairs of rollers of said units are turningly driven at the same time, there is a severe risk of injury for the user, because the user""s finger, clothes or hair can be casually caught between the rollers which are turning but which are not working the pasta mixture or the sheet of pasta.
On the other hand, machines of the specified type are not equipped with means for adjusting the parallelism between the axes of the pairs of rollers in each operating unit, specifically of the rolling unit, when the machine is being calibrated. This often causes the making of sheets of pasta whose thickness is not uniform, with consequent poor quality of the finished pasta.
The invention intends to solve these shortcomings.
Consequently, the main object of the invention is to provide a domestic machine for making, cutting and shaping pasta in which only one roller operating unit selected by the user turns and is accessible at a time and in which the roller operating units, which are not in use during operation, are safely protected against the risk of involuntary introduction of objects or body parts of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a domestic machine for making, cutting and shaping pasta in which the precision of the correct parallelism of the roller axes of at least one operating unit, for example the rolling unit, can be adjusted during machine calibration.
In view of obtaining these objects, the invention relates to a domestic machine for making, cutting and shaping pasta, having the characteristics specifically recited in annexed claim 1.
Additional characteristics and advantages of the invention are described in the annexed claims. Said claims are integrally annexed.